1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements for the assembling and monitoring of a measurement or production set-up.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to assemble measurement or production set-ups manually from a plurality of components. For this purpose, the assembly and correct connection of different parts to be assembled are inspected visually and/or manually. Before putting the assembly of the components into operation, an operator has to check all connections and may consult technical data sheets and select feasible components in order to assemble the set-up according to predetermined specifications.
As the complexity and configurations of measurement or production set-ups increases, operators are looking for directed instruction for how to properly setup, connect, use, troubleshoot, service, and maintain the components. This issue is particularly important within the biopharmaceutical industry where strict industry regulations, documentation requirements, the high value of product, and the customization of components and equipment, particularly in single-use disposable systems, leads to an ever increasing complexity for operators. The process components itself and associated devices should be intelligent and intuitive to use. Further, the operator should be guided through process operations without having to navigate several manuals containing sections that may not apply to the customer's individualized measurement or production set-up.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to propose a method, a computer program product and an augmented reality system that permit an efficient assembly and monitoring of a measurement or production setup.